


Un instante que dure para siempre

by Grey_winter



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_winter/pseuds/Grey_winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ir a la universidad representaba para Edd, un nuevo comienzo, un lugar lleno de retos y metas por cumplir. Pero antes debía asegurarse de sobrevivir a su primer año y de aprender a convivir con Kevin, la última persona con la que esperaba encontrarse, mucho menos ahora que era consciente de lo que Kevin significaba para él. “Tú eres ese algo que nunca supe que quería” Kevedd – AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**L** a tarde había transcurrido con tranquilidad hasta ese momento, el favorable clima soleado y despejado, amenazaba con nublarse y parecía ensombrecer a cada paso que daba, apretó con fuerza la correa de su mochila, temiendo perder sus preciados libros y sus importantes notas de estudio, trago saliva con dificultad al ver lo que se interponía en su camino.

Un grupo de chicos mayores, la mayoría de ellos vestidos con ropa oscura y camisetas estampas con el logo de alguna banda de rock, reían y hablaban a un exagerado volumen de voz sobre la acera, usaban peinados exagerados y cada uno llevaba una patineta.

Sintió un ligero temblor sacudir su cuerpo, sujeto el borde de su inseparable gorro negro en un intento por darse algo de valor y apresuro el paso, estaba a menos de tres metros de distancia, cuando inesperadamente el grupo de patinadores se alejó calle abajo, Edd no podía estar más agradecido con su suerte, se había salvado de pasar un momento desagradable a merced del grupo de brabucones, que no tardaban en hostigarlo con burlas y bromas crueles, cada vez que lo veían. 

Su delgada complexión y particular forma de vestir, lo volvían fácilmente el blanco de burlas, por lo que siempre buscaba la forma de evitar a los brabucones, tomando diferentes caminos de regreso a casa, era lamentable, pero para poder llegar en una sola pieza hasta su casa, tenía que esconderse.

Siguió adelante hasta llega por fin al edificio de apartamentos donde vivía, entro al ascensor más calmado  y espero a que las puertas se cerraran, cuando escucho un par de pasos acercarse. Junto a él entro un chico de gorro roja, cargando una caja de tamaño mediano. El desconocido no hizo el menor intento por mirlarlo y bajo dos pisos antes que Edd.

 _Esa fue la primera vez que lo vio_.

Como cada mañana Edd despertó a primera hora del día, tomo una ducha y se preparó un desayuno balanceado, ajustó la correa de su mochila al hombro y salió rumbo a la escuela. Se tomó un momento para revisar la hora en su reloj de pulsera, cuando escucho las puertas del ascensor abrirse, el chico que vio hace ya una semana, bajo junto a él hasta la recepción, cargaba una mochila color naranja y como antes, no miro a Edd en ningún momento.   

El de gorra roja fue el primero en salir y luego de un par de calles, Edd dedujo que se dirigían al mismo sitio.

_Así fue como supo que estarían en la misma escuela._

Escucho algunos rumores hablar de un chico nuevo, que no tardó en hacer amigos, Edd observo curioso a la hora del almuerzo, como el otro parecía encajar sin esfuerzo, ya que estaba rodeado de varias personas, con las que conversaba.

Las clases transcurrieron sin novedad, parecía ser que el chico nuevo no compartía ninguna clase en común con él, aunque siendo ese su primer día, Edd no podría asegurarlo.

Esa misma rutina se repito, Edd se encontraba con el chico nuevo en el ascensor al salir rumbo a la escuela y en ninguna de esas ocasiones le dirigió la palabra. Sus encuentros parecían ser siempre así, con la única diferencia de que Edd prestaba más atención a cada detalle del chico, notando su cabello pelirrojo, su forma de caminar tan relajada, la forma en que agitaba su cabeza intentando salir de su estado somnoliento.

Una tarde antes de salir de clases, encontró al pelirrojo en el pasillo, por un momento se puso nervioso al no ver a nadie más, su mente comenzó a maquinar varios escenarios imaginarios donde por fin reunía el valor suficiente para hablarle, que rápidamente murieron al ver un par de porristas acercarse. Una de ellas no tardo en lanzarse a los brazos del chico.

-¡Kevin! Qué bueno que viniste, ya veras, cuando ellos te vean no dudaran en aceptarte en el equipo – hablo emocionada

-Estas segura que esta es una buena idea Nazz

-Tú confía en mí, vamos, ven – la rubia lo tomo de la mano y salieron rumbo al gimnasio

_Ahí fue cuando por fin escucho su nombre y supo que entraría en el equipo de futbol._

El tiempo avanzo entre exámenes, ensayos y libros que leer, en esos momentos Edd se encontraba solo en la biblioteca, inmerso en su lectura sobre microbiología. Las mesas de la biblioteca pocas veces se encontraban llenas, muy pocos estudiantes se quedaba después de clases, la mayoría prefería llevarse los libros a casa.  

Lejos de su mesa, vio a la bibliotecaria Ann, una mujer de cabello castaño, que reorganizaba los textos. El silencio que siempre estaba presente en la biblioteca fue interrumpido, con la llegada de otro estudiante. Edd miro al frente encontrando a Ann hablando con uno de los alumnos. Su corazón dio un salto. Kevin siguió a la mujer hasta la sección de biología, cruzando frente a su mesa.

-En estos estantes encontraras lo que buscas, tenemos muchos buenos libros sobre el origen de las especies y la evolución – indico antes de regresar a su trabajo

Edd apretó con fuerza el libro que leía, maltratando varias páginas, e incluso se cubrió un poco la cara con él, lanzo una mirada furtiva en dirección a Kevin, el pelirrojo se removía incomodo en su lugar,  leía los  títulos de cada uno de los libros, sin decidirse por cual tomar, incluso juraría haberlo escuchado soltar un bufido molesto.  

_En ese instante, una loca idea asalto su mente._

Sabía que esto sería una mala idea, no, esto era más que mala idea, era una completa locura, un acto completamente impulsivo sin bases en la lógica y el buen razonamientos social…

-Saludos Kevin – su voz sonaba apenas como un susurro entrecortado

-Humm

El aludido lo miro por un par de segundos antes de fruncir el ceño – ¿te conozco?

La respuesta del pelirrojo, desinflo su ánimo por completos, ellos nunca habían sido presentados formalmente, las únicas veces en que sus caminos se cruzaban, era durante el cambio de clases, y ni en esos esporádicos encuentros Edd podía asegurar que el otro notara su presencia.

-Espera, eres ese chico raro del ascensor ¿cierto? – Y sin esperar una respuesta pregunto  – ¿Qué quieres?

Edd abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió, Kevin acababa de llamarlo raro, pero eso lejos de ofenderlo lo tomo por sorpresa, bajo la mirada incapaz de seguir mirándolo a los ojos.

-Escuche que necesitabas ayuda para tu investigación sobre el origen de las especies – aclaro

-Y…

-Bueno, si me permites hacerte una sugerencia, conozco el libro indicado para tu trabajo – Edd llego a la fila más alta de librero y extrajo un libro de portada azul, se quedó quieto un momento, antes de extenderle el libro

Por unos angustiosos segundos, Edd creyó que no aceptaría su ayuda, pero rápidamente se tranquilizó al sentir que el libro abandonaba sus manos. Kevin tenía una mirada extraña, examino la portada azul con desconfianza, para después regresar su mirada al chico frente a él. Cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, una voz femenina tras ellos se dejó escuchar.

-Kevin ¿Qué haces aquí? llevo horas buscándote – se quejó la chica rubia, vestía el uniforme de porrista

-Buscaba información para mi reporte – explico – ¿Para qué me buscabas?

-El entrenador quiere a todo el equipo reunido, creo que va a dar un anuncio

Tan rápido como llego, Kevin salió junto a la porrista sin decir nada más, Edd regreso frente a su mesa, súbitamente su lectura ya no parecía tan importante…        


	2. cap. 2

**V** io su plato de comida lleno de una sustancia pegajosa, tenía serias dudas de si aquel platillo seria apto para consumo humano, conociendo el poco cuidado que la cocinera ponía al momento de preparar los alimentos y su nula higiene personal, aquel plato parecía contener un cultivo de enfermedades y no un inofensivo almuerzo escolar. Trago con facultad. Sabía que debió haber traído su propio almuerzo.

Alejo la charola y dio una rápida mirada a su alrededor, todos los demás comían de sus platos sin problemas, devorando cucharada tras cucharada su almuerzo, Edd sintió que su estómago se revolvía con solo verlos. Al fondo de la cafetería, se encontraba Kevin, que conversaba animado rodeado de algunos de los integrantes del equipo de futbol, escucho las risas de un par de porristas que atentas miraban al pelirrojo, sin perderse un solo detalle de la conversación, las mismas chicas que parecían seguirlo a todos partes.

Tras el pequeño encuentro que tuvo con Kevin en la biblioteca, no podía sentirse más que avergonzado. No podía recordar la última vez que se sintió tan nervioso frente alguien, ni mucho menos frente a una persona que apenas y conocía. En un principio se dijo a sí mismo, que su reacción era perfectamente normal, se trataba solo de su timidez, que le impedía acercarse y presentarse como es debido.

El hecho de que su cerebro parecía perder la capacidad de reaccionar y sufría temporalmente la pérdida del habla, tampoco ayudaban mucho a mejorar su ya penosa situación. Edd no podía negar que por más extraño que sonora, Kevin lograba alterarlo con su sola presencia. 

 _Y eso representaba un gran problema._  

-¡¡Hola novio!!

Grito una voz a sus espaldas, haciéndolo saltar de su asiento. Su cuerpo se paralizo al sentir un par de brazos abrazarlo por detrás, dando un fuerte apretón, enseguida el dulce aroma del azafrán y rosas inundo sus sentidos, antes de poder reaccionar, fue liberado del sorpresivo agarre.   

-M-Marie ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto con cautela

La chica no tardo en dedicarle una gran sonrisa al escuchar su nombre, llevaba esa pesada sombra para ojos del mismo color que su cabello, en combinación con su esmalte de uñas, tenía esa mirada coqueta, que al mismo tiempo lograba intimidarlo.   

-Te tengo una buena noticia – anuncio sentándose frente a él –Necesito un tutor ¿Y adivina? te elegí a ti bombón – canturrio feliz

-Siento informarte Marie, pero ya no estoy en la lista de tutores

-Lo se tontuelo, pero tú no permitirías que yo estudie con cualquier desconocido ¿verdad?, para eso te tengo a ti, el mejor de todos los estudiantes – alargo su mano para tomar la de Edd, que enseguida la retito fuera de su alcance

-Te agradezco el halago Marie, sin embargo no creo sentirme cómodo siendo tu tutor…

-Es oficial – interrumpió la chica – El profesor me hizo firmar esto y tiene tú nombre en el – sonrió triunfante colocando un citatorio firmado

Edd miro sorprendido su nombre impreso en el papel, Marie sabía que él se negaría a ser su tutor, por ello se encargó de firmar aquella hoja en primer lugar, Marie podía llegar a ser muy lista cuando se trataba de conseguir lo que quería, era una lástima que no aplicara esa misma astucia en sus estudios. 

De las hermanas Cruel, Marie parecía ser la más extrovertida, con su cabello azul teñido, ropa ajustada y accesorios llamativos. Tenía unos bonitos ojos azules y brillante sonrisa aperlada, su figura delgada, resultaba atractiva a la vista, pero sobre todo, tenía ese característico perfume que llenaba el ambiente a donde quiera que fuera. Ella podría ser una agradable compañía para cualquier chico, si no fuera por un pequeño gran detalle.

_Marie era una chica muy temperamental._

Otro alumno se acercó hasta su mesa, con la clara intención de ocupar uno de los asientos vacíos a su lado. La reacción de Marie fue instantánea. 

–¡¡LARGO DE AQUÍ GUSANO!!, que no ves, esta mesa está reservada – fulmino con su mirada al intruso que no dudo en huir –Y bien – regreso su atención a Edd – ¿Tu casa o la mía? – pregunto guiñándole un ojo

Un temblor sacudió su cuerpo, trago con dificultad por segunda vez, expresando abiertamente su nerviosismo. Aunque claramente Marie siempre mostro tener un particular interés romántico en él, no estaba muy seguro de que esperar. Su actitud tan voluble, la volvía impredecible, en ocasiones solo bastaba con un pequeño comentario para detonar su mal humor, claramente tenía poca paciencia y era sumamente impulsiva. Desde que la chica decidió hacerlo blanco de sus constantes coqueteos, aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para poder pasar tiempo con él, como formar parte de algún grupo de estudio, elegirlo como compañero en clases de química, incluso llego a inscribirse en el club de fotografía solo para estar con él.

En todas esas ocasiones Edd nunca supo cómo reaccionar, sintiéndose demasiado incomodo, por lo que ahora, la idea de tener que compartir varios hora a solas con ella, le preocupaba. Sin embargo no podía negarse a ayudarla. Suspiro derrotado. 

Ese no parecía ser su día de suerte…   

################

Arrastro sus pies de regreso a casa, con el único deseo de poder descansar y tranquilizar sus nervios lejos de la chica Cruel. Las horas extras que ocupada estudiando con Marie, resultaron ser más agotadoras de lo que pensó, a este ritmo no estaba seguro de si lograría sobrevivir hasta la próxima semana de exámenes.

Estaba a mitad de camino, cuando se cruzó con otra persona que salía del edificio, Edd estaba tan distraído que accidentalmente choco, golpeando con su brazo derecho el pecho del otro, de inmediato regreso su atención al camino, busco con su mirada a la persona afectada, estaba a punto de disculparse, cuando se encontró frente a un par de ojos verdes, que le regresaban la mirada. Rápidamente dio un paso hacia tras, ahogando el pequeño grito de sorpresa que amenazaba con escapar de su garganta.

-L-lo siento, no, no fue mi… disculpa mi descuido – las palabras se precipitaron fuera de su boca, en una verborrea sin sentido    

De entre todos los inquilinos, Kevin fue el último con el que esperaba encontrarse.

 -Sí que eres extraño – afirmo el pelirrojo con rostro inexpresivo

Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, se las arreglo lo mejor que pudo para no salir corriendo en ese instante. Sus miradas se cruzaron, al estar tan cerca, noto que Kevin era ligeramente más alto que él, ganando por apenas un par de centímetros, una ligera diferencia que parecía acentuarse, en la forma en que su espalda se encorvaba, cuando bajaba la mirada al suelo nervioso.

 -Así que… Después de todo, si eres todo un sabiondo ¿no? – soltó el pelirrojo  

\- ¿Disculpa?

-No debería sorprenderme, tienes toda la pinta de esos chicos que se la pasan con la nariz metida en los libros todo el día – continuo ignorando la pregunta de Edd

-Me temo que no se a lo que te refieres – insistió

Kevin entrecerró sus ojos, encogerse de hombros – No importa, lo único que quería decirte es, gracias… Ya sabes, por ayudarme a encontrar un libro para mi reporte de biología – aclaro

Le tomo más del tiempo necesario a su cerebro procesar la información – Me alegra saber que mi consejo fue de ayuda –  sonrió de forma tímida, sintiéndose inexplicable más animado   

-Sí, me ahorraste pasar toda la tarde metido en la biblioteca buscando

Trascurrieron un par de segundos en silencio, en los que parecía que hasta ahí llegaría ese extrañísimo intento de conversación, pero Kevin no mostro la intención de irse, momento que Edd aprovecho para extender su mano al frente.

\- Mi nombre es Eddward es un gusto – agradeció que su voz sonara fuerte y no como un susurro  

El gesto tomo desprevenido al pelirrojo, que por inercia estrecho la mano que le ofreció Edd.

-Bien, te diría mi nombre pero creo que eso ya lo sabes

El comentario provoco que el calor se acumulara rápidamente en sus mejillas.   

-B-bueno yo…  - balbucear como respuesta

Kevin sonrió de medio lado divertido con su reacción, soltando su mano – Te veré luego Eddward – dijo arrestando las palabras, antes de esconder sus manos en sus bolsillos, y alejarse a paso lento

Edd permaneció quieto, incapaz de moverse, su mano derecha cosquilleaba ligeramente, sacudió la cabeza, saliendo de ese pequeño trance, entrando a la recepción.  

Aun mucho después de que ese pequeño encuentro pasara, Edd continúo sonrojado…

################

Se quedó quieto por un segundo, con la mirada pérdida en el cielo gris y nuboso, observo las calles vacías y el lento fluir de los autos. La cuidad parecía inmersa en una pasible calma e inactividad esa mañana, el drástico descenso de temperatura de la noche anterior, había traído consigo la primera tormenta de nieve, cubriendo con su manto blanco cada rincón de la cuidad.

Froto sus manos en busca de calor, de pie tras la puerta principal del edificio, esperaba paciente el momento pasa salir.  Se colocó un par de orejeras color azul, antes de abandonar el resguardo que le brindaban las paredes de la recepción, adentrándose al frio clima exterior, sintiendo su cuerpo estremecer de pies a cabeza, al contacto con el frio viento.

Con cuidado, se alejó varias calles, tenía la intención de llegar hasta el parque y con suerte, encontrar un lugar tranquilo, para pasar el rato y hacer su propio muñeco de nieve, no le importaba estar solo, estaba más que acostumbrado, siempre que podía le gustaba salir y visitar el parque, eso lo relajaba, estar cerca de la naturaleza y respirar el aire puro. Y aunque algunas veces, deseo tener a alguien cerca para conversar, la realidad era que estaba solo, no conocía a muchas personas, salvo a sus compañeros de clase, con los que incluso apenas y cruzaba palabra, la mayoría lo ignoraban todo el año y solo parecían notar su presencia a la hora de los exámenes, en busca de respuestas. No tenía a nadie cerca, que pudiera llamar su amigo.

Avanzo hasta llegar a los límites del parque, desde donde podía ver a un grupo de niños pequeños jugar lanzándose bolas de nieve, persiguiéndose. Sonrió, estaba por cruzar la calle que lo separaba del parque, cuando sus pupilas detectaron a Kevin al otro lado de la acera, venía acompañado de una chica rubia y joven alto de cabello azulado.

_Se tensó rápidamente_

Edd se encogió en su lugar al ver el  grupo de tres cruzar en su dirección, jugueteó con sus dedos nervioso  ¿Que debía hacer? ¿Saludar? ¿Dar media vuelta? Cuando estaban los suficientemente cerca hablo.

-Saludos Kevin – dijo intentando sonar lo más natural posible

Dudo por un momento, en si su saludo seria bien recibido, no estaba seguro de si Kevin lo veía como un posible amigo. No se dio cuenta de que contenía la respiración, hasta que escucho la voz del pelirrojo.

-Oye bobo, ¿Que traes puesto? – pregunto arqueando una ceja, recorriendo con su mirada a Edd

El aludido enseguida bajo la mirada examinando su atuendo – ¿Qué hay de malo con mi ropa? – pregunto en respuesta

Edd llevaba puesto un grueso abrigo de color naranja, bastante mullido, que lo hacía lucir gracioso, en combinación con una bufanda amarilla, orejeras y pantalones oscuros.  

Kevin estaba a punto de contestar, cuando la rubia que lo acompañaba se adelantó.

-Lo conoces Kevin – indago curiosa

-Algo así

-Hola soy Nazz – sonrió la chica, parándose frente a Edd – Es un gusto, ¿desde cuando eres amigo de Kevin? 

-Él no es mí…

-Rolf también quiere conocer al nuevo amigo de Kevin – hablo el chico más alto de los tres, con un singular acento, que se acercó hasta Edd tomando su mano y estrechándola de manera brusca – Tienes brazos muy delgados, chicos sin nombre  

-Tranquilo Rolf vas a asustarlo – Nazz rio por lo bajo, al ver su expresión confundida    

-Saludos caballero mi nombre es Eddward – contesto al lograr liberar su mano del fuerte apretón

-¿Te llamas Edward? Igual que el gran Ed boy, de la clase de Rolf – expuso el peliazul    

-Es verdad, que coincidencia dos Edward – secundo Nazz

-Si me permiten, me gustaría agregar que mi nombre a diferencia de los demás tiene la singularidad de que está escrito con dos b es lugar de una – aclaro sin poder evitarlo

Se produjo un breve silencio, donde todas las miradas se centraron en Edd.  

-Con doble b – repitió la chica – Oye eso suena como un buen apodo ¿no creen chicos? – dijo dirigiéndose a ambos chicos, que asintieron

-Más bien sería un doble tonto – inquirió el de gorra roja divertido

-Y a dónde vas ahora, no te gustaría acompañarnos a la colina – invito Nazz 

-¿Quieres que venga con nosotros? – se quejó el pelirrojo

-Que tiene de malo, son amigos ¿no?

-Si me escucharan sabrían que él no es…

-La voz chillona de Kevin hace zumbar los oídos de Rolf,  así que será mejor seguir camino a casa, vamos chico de la doble letra D ven con nosotros – empujo a Edd en dirección contraria a la que iba – Rolf necesita encontrar su trineo 

Antes de que pudiera negarse, se vio arrastrado por el peliazul, que no dejaba de parlotear sobre temas que Edd no alcanzaba a entender. Recorrieron varias calles, hasta llegar frente a una casa, con un patio de gran tamaño, ocupado por algunas jaulas para gallinas. Rolf desapareció por un momento, yendo a la parte trasera de la casa.

-Espera, creo haberte visto antes – hablo la chica rompiendo el silencio – ¡Claro! tú eres parte del consejo estudiantil ¿cierto?

-Estas en lo correcto, formo parte del consejo desempeñándome como subjefe

-Que sorpresa – dijo con ironía Kevin

-Eso es maravilloso, tienes idea de que tienen planeado hacer para el próximo festival temático – quiso saber emocionada

-Estas al tanto de las actividades del consejo estudiantil – dijo sorprendido Edd

-Por supuesto, siempre me gusta leer los avisos de la pizarra de anuncios 

No iba a negarlo, Nazz no parecía del tipo de chica al que pudiera interesarle algún festejo organizado por los estudiantes, parecía más del tipo de chica preocupada por mantener su uniforme de porrista intacto a la hora de animar un juego.

A los pocos minutos Rolf regreso arrastrando un par de trineos de madera.   

-Pensé que habías dicho que tenías tres trineos – averiguó Kevin

-Papá uso la madera del tercero, para terminar de construir el corral de Víctor

-Está bien Kevin, igual podemos divertimos con dos – animo Nazz

Con cuidado jalaron el par de trineos, hacia las afueras de la cuidad, donde se encontraba un espeso bosque. Durante el trayecto Nazz y Kevin caminaban al frente, envueltos en una conversación muy aminada, Rolf intervenía cada cierto tiempo, con algunos comentarios al azar, provocando la risa de ambos.

-Rolf no tenía idea de que las costumbre extranjeras de su país, trajeran tantos problemas – dijo inocente con su singular acento 

-Hombre, tú sí que estás loco – comento Kevin riendo, su sonrisa era amplia y sincera

Repentinamente Edd se sintió como un intruso, en medio de los tres, alguien completamente ajeno a ellos, un simple observar. Una sensación de rechazo se instaló en su pecho, noto con pesar, que él no formaba parte del grupo.

Se alejaron cada vez más, dejando detrás los familiares sonidos de la cuidad, encontrándose envueltos por el murmullo de las hojas al ser mecidos por el viento. 

Contrario a lo que Edd esperaba, el lugar no se encontraba solo, varias personas corrían y gritaban, subiendo la colina al igual que ellos, en busca de un lugar alto para hacer uso de sus trineos, algunos incluso improvisaban usando cualquier superficie plana que les sirviera para deslizarse.

Siguieron, arrastraron los trineos hasta llegar a la parte alta de la colina, Edd se detuvo un segundo para examinar el lugar, la vista era hermosa, desde ahí podías contemplar la grandeza de la cuidad en contraste con los grandes árboles de pino que rodeaban la colina, la pendiente se veía más inclinada desde lo alto, cosa que lo inquieto un poco.

-¿Quién va ir primero? – pregunto el de gorra roja

-Rolf quiere ser el primero en bajar

-Debemos tomar turnos Rolf – comento la única chica del grupo – Recuerda que solo tenemos dos trineos

-¿Y si bajamos en parejas? – surgió el peliazul

-Ni loco me subo a un trineo contigo – se quejó Kevin – Prefiero bajar con Nazz

-Chicos, chicos, pero que hay de Edd – pregunto la rubia

Enseguida todas las miradas se centraron en el mencionado, que nervioso sonrió sin saber que decir.

-Que el chico Edd baje primero – propuso Rolf

Todos aceptaron esa idea, todos menos Edd – No creo que sea una buena idea

-Vamos Doble D, será divertido – animo Nazz, haciendo uso de su nuevo apodo

-P-pero yo… no – antes de que pudiera negarse, fue jalado y llevado hasta el borde de la colina, donde lo esperaba Kevin con el trineo

Dudo por un momento, pero al ver le expresión seria en el rostro del pelirrojo, opto por subirse al trineo sin objetar. Apretó los puños, sujetando la delgada cuerda que servía como guía, vio con preocupación lo irregular del terreno, no estaba seguro de que se ocultaba bajo la inofensiva capa de nieve.

El pelirrojo se ubicó detrás de él, listo para darle el impulso que necesitaba para bajar –Estás listo doble tonto – pregunto Kevin sobre su hombro, sintió su aliento tan cerca, como un ligero susurro en su oído que logro erizarle la piel, un chillido escapo del fondo de su garganta, cuando se vio empujado con fuerza, el trineo decencia sin dirección, cerro con fuerza los ojos, ante el inminente choque, la punta del trineo se hundió en la nieve, lanzándolo fuera, cayendo de cabeza en la fría nieve. Enseguida sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor subir por su brazo derecho, al momento de caer, se golpeó con una superficie dura, que segundos después identifico como un troco seco.

Apretó sus ojos con fuerza, se sostuvo con su brazo sano a la parte afectada, en un intento de minimizar el dolor, con cuidado, se incorporó quedando sentado sobre la fría nieve, que a cada segundo que pasaba humedecía su ropa.    

-¡Kevin! – Escucho a Nazz gritar  

Edd regreso su mirada a lo alto de la colina, donde rápidamente ubico la figura del pelirrojo, no sabía que esperar, pero lo que encontró, no fue de su agrado.

La fuerte risa de Kevin le hizo zumbar los oídos, reía a carcajadas divertido con la escena.

-No tenías por qué empujarlo tan fuerte – riño la chica con los brazos cruzados

-Oh vamos, él estará bien – rodo los ojos

\- Eso no fue amable – continuo la rubia

-No seas aguafiestas Nazz, solo le di un simple empujón, además no es mí la culpa que él no sepa manejar un estúpido trineo – se defendió

-Ese no es pretexto para lanzarlo de esa forma, pudo haberse lastimado

La expresión en el rostro de Kevin, demostraba lo poco que le importaba.

Ajeno a la conversación, Rolf se acercó al borde listo para tomar su turno y bajar por la colina. 

-Oye ¿Qué haces? Es nuestro turno para bajar – lo detuvo Kevin al ver sus intenciones

-¿Nuestro? Querrás decir mi turno – corrigió Nazz

Muy tarde. Rolf se impulsó soltando un grito de alegría, bajo a gran velocidad y a diferencia de él, demostró tener un gran dominio con el trineo, dando un par giro, que amenazaron con hace caer, hasta llegar sano y salvo al final de la colina.

Un gran alboroto se produjo luego de eso, escucho los gritos y reclamos de Kevin, mezclarse con los de Nazz, Rolf parecía demasiado ocupado tomando el camino de regreso a la cima de la colina, para escucharlos.

Edd paseo su mirada de un lado al otro, meditando en que acción tomar, despacio se incorporó procurando hacer el menor ruido posible y se alejó, se alejó hasta que ya no escucho ningún sonido, que no fuera el de su respiración agitada. Soltó un pequeño quejido, sosteniendo su brazo herido,  miro sobre su hombro una última vez el camino que dejaba detrás, se sentía decepcionado, sus sospechas fueron ciertas, él no encajaba en ese grupo, de nuevo volvía a estar solo, pero esta vez la soledad venia acompañada de una amarga sensación que se hundió en su pecho.    

No fue hasta que se encontró devuelta en casa, que noto el estado de su ropa, sucia y mojaba por la nieve, se quitó su grueso abrigo, descubriendo un gran hematoma formándose en su antebrazo derecho, alargo un suspiro cansado, una de las razones por las cuales odiaba tanto cualquier tipo de actividad física, se debía precisamente a que su piel se cubría de moretones fácilmente.  

Algo debía estar mal en su cabeza, por haber aceptado tan fácilmente la invitación del grupo de amigos y sobre todo no anticipar este tipo de resultados, durante el resto del día, la imagen de Kevin burlándose a costas suya, no lo dejaba tranquilo…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, bien que puedo decir, este capítulo se demoró más lo que esperaba y quedo más largo de lo que quería, pero bueno… espero les guste como quedo. 
> 
> Y un agradecimiento especial a las chicas de tumblr, que con sus lindas palabras de apoyo me da ánimos para continuar con este fic, corazón gay para todas ustedes!! :3   
> Y no olviden dejar sus comentarios. 
> 
> Saludos y gracias por leer.


	3. cap. 3

**A** flojo el agarre de la bufanda azul sobre su cuello, que a estas alturas solo le provocaba picazón y poco ayudaba aminorar el frió que hacía. Logro ajustarla para que no le estorbara y cubriera aunque fuera un poco el frió viento que soplaba esa tarde. Se encontraba no muy lejos de casa rumbo al centro comercial, estaban a finales de noviembre, justo por estas fechas era cuando el clima se volvía tan impredecible, quizás salir de compras ese día en particular no fue la mejor de sus ideas, pensó, pero con la festividad del día de acción de gracias tan cerca, quería asegurarse de tener todo listo para la gran ocasión.

Por suerte, no tardó mucho en llegar frente al supermercado local antes de que sus mejillas se congelaran. Entro dirigiéndose de inmediato al área de condimentos, extrajo un pequeño papel doblado por la mitad de su bolsillo, que reviso con cuidado, se detuvo frente una de las tantas estanterías, tomándose su tiempo para elegir los productos de mejor calidad y que se ajustaban a su presupuesto.

Tomo todo lo que necesitaba y fue directo a pagar, la cajera, una joven rubia de cabello teñido, le sonrío amable. Por un instante Edd recordó a Nazz, no había cruzado palabra con la porrista después del pequeño incidente en la colina.  A decir verdad, no había hablado con nadie luego de eso.

Con todos los ingredientes empacados dentro de bolsas de papel, regreso a casa. 

Edd tenía la esperanza de que ese año sus padres por fin lograran reunirse con él para celebrar el día de acción de gracias, una fecha importante hecha para compartir en familia, pero con lo ocupado de sus agendas, nada estaba seguro.

_Aun así se permitió ser optimista._

Edd podía decir con orgullo, que eran un muy buen cocinero, en ocasiones pasaban semanas enteras hasta que alguno de sus padres cruzara la puerta, por lo que tuvo que aprender a cocinar y preparar sus propios alimentos. En un principio se sintió inseguro, hasta que noto que el fino arte culinario, no le resultaba tan complicado.

Con esa confianza en mente, paso el resto de la tarde investigando como preparar pavo relleno, leyendo la receta de algún libro de cocina. Decoro la casa con motivos alusivos al día de la cosecha y consiguió el vino favorito de su padre.

_Todo estaba listo._

No fue hasta la mañana siguiente, que se despertó con el sonido del teléfono replicando en la sala, que recibió la noticia. El vuelo que tomarían sus padres se había cancelado y no llegarían esa noche. Edd intento dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro al escuchar la voz de su madre disculparse, ¿Cuantas veces se había repetido esa misma llamaba? y cuantas veces había escuchado a sus padres disculparse una y otra vez. Para cuando Edd colgó el teléfono, ya no se sentía con ánimos de celebrar, así que tomo su abrigo y salió a dar una vuelta. Necesitaba distraer su mente.

No supo por cuánto tiempo camino sin rumbo, hasta que llego a los límites del parque y vio las luces de los faroles encender. Regreso a casa a paso lento, eligiendo subir por las escaleras, así evitaba encontrarse con alguno de sus vecinos en el ascensor y tener que fingir una sonrisa al recibir una felicitación por acción de gracias. Subió los dos primeros pisos sin problemas y estaba a punto de llegar al tercero, cuando su camino se vio bloqueado por la figura de una persona sentada en las escaleras.

Se encontró con un par de ojos verdes, mirándolo directamente.

Por inercia se encogió en su lugar, mirando sorprendido a Kevin frente a él, sentado en el penúltimo escalón con los auriculares de su teléfono móvil puestos. El de gorra roja, frunció ligeramente el ceño, sintiéndose igual de confundido al verlo.

Cruzaron miradas, Edd vacilo un instante, antes de hablar.

-Saludos Kevin – dijo 

Kevin contesto a su saludo con un sonido parecido a un gruñido, rápidamente metió su mano derecha en uno de sus bolsillos, alcanzando su teléfono móvil, deslizo su dedo pulgar ágilmente sobre la pantalla táctil, antes de quitarse los auriculares. Por un momento, permanecieron en silencio. Edd se cuestionó la razón del por qué Kevin se encontraba ahí, una duda que lo obligo a hablar.  

-Puedo preguntar qué haces aquí solo – inquirió con cautela

Kevin lo evaluó con la mirada un momento antes de contestar.

-Supongo que lo mismo que tú – respondió con aire aburrido – Necesitaba un momento, para pensar – su semblante pareció entristecer por un segundo –De cualquier forma ¿porque no estás tú con tu familia Doble tonto? – pregunto genuinamente interesando 

Edd Ignoro el hecho de que Kevin acababa de llamarlo tonto, más tarde se cuestionaría la razón del por qué, ese insulto no le parecía tan ofensivo.

-Mis padres no llegaran a casa hoy, por cuestiones de trabajo – informo desanimado

-Vaya, que jodido deber ser no poder ver a tus padres – comento

Edd bajo la mirada al escuchar sus palabras, de nuevo, consiente de su situación al saberse solo, en una fecha que consideraba tan significativa.   

-Si te hace sentir mejor – continuo – Los días de acción de gracias en mi familia no son mejores

-¿No?

-¿Estas de broma? Son de lo más espantoso, lleno de niños corriendo y gritando de un lado a otro, tocando tus cosas; de escuchar los aburridos discursos de mi tío hablar sobre sus estúpidos trenes a escala y tener que comer la insípida comida que prepara mi tía, libre de gluten, es asqueroso créeme, gracias a ella creo que perdí el sentido del gusto – finalizo con una mueca -Así que deja esa cara de cachorro abandonado y se feliz por tú no tienes que soportar lo mismo que yo toda la noche – aunque su voz sonaba molesta, la sonrisa que amenazaba con formarse en su rostro, indicaba lo contrario 

-Tal vez tengas razón – estuvo de acuerdo cubriendo su boca con una mano, dejando escapar una pequeña risa al no poder evitar imaginar al pelirrojo en medio de tal escenario, intentando sobrevivir a las travesuras de los niños más pequeños.

El silencio volvió, uno más ameno, donde ambos parecían inmersos en sus propios cuestionamientos.

-Sera mejor que regrese, no quiero que piensen que intente escaparme – dijo el de gorra roja, dejando su lugar en las escaleras, acercándose a la puerta que daba acceso al pasillo, con la clara intención de irse.

Edd observo sus movimientos sin decir nada, el pelirrojo se detuvo con la mano sobre al pomo de la puerta, pareció titubear un momento antes de volver su mirada atrás.      

-Oye bobo – llamo – Feliz día de acción de gracias y todo eso – dijo antes de entrar al pasillo, sin detenerse a escuchar una respuesta 

Mantuvo la mirada fija en la puerta por donde Kevin había desaparecido, con la confusión pintada en el rostro. Y sin poder evitarlo sonrió, sonrió feliz de escuchar esas simples palabras.

################

Edd odiaba la clase de gimnasia con cada fibra de su ser. De solo pensarlo, el miedo a salir herido y la frustración de no poder hacer ningún ejercicio bien, saltaban a su mente. Si no fuera una clase obligatoria, seguramente buscaría la manera para no asistir y compensar su ausencia con tarea extra.

Sus brazos y piernas delgados, no resultaban de mucha ayuda al momento de correr o lanzar, sus reflejos lentos, lo volvían un blanco fácil de atacar a la hora de jugar, con todos los balones rojos apuntando en su dirección. Sin importar cuanto lo intentara o se esforzara, simplemente su cuerpo no respondía. No estaba hecho para la actividad física.

Arrastro sus pies hacia el gimnasio y rogo para que la clase de ese día no fuera tan terrible. Llego encontrando a sus demás compañeros de clase, esperaron al profesor, que nunca apareció. En su lugar, vieron a un chico pelirrojo entrar con una lista en su mano, cargando una bolsa con varios balones.    

-¡Kevin! – grito su nombre sin pensar

El pelirrojo revisaba la lista de asistencia en sus manos, de la cual no había despegado la vista, hasta que escucho su nombre.

Al tener la atención de Kevin, Edd se puso nervioso – ¿Qué haces aquí? – fue lo más inteligente que salió de su boca.

El pelirrojo paseo su  mirada por los apenas doce chicos que tenía formados frente a él.

-Necesito puntos extra, por eso ayudo al entrenador – saco un bolígrafo y garabateo sobre el papel – Muy bien, espero que estén listos, voy a hacerles unas pruebas y más vale que las hagan bien o tendrán una mala nota – advirtió 

Edd se sintió el doble de nervioso al saber que Kevin se encargaría de su evaluación física. Podía jurar que incluso sintió sus rodillas temblar.

-Quiero que formen una fila, van a practicar tiros libres – indico lanzando un pelota de básquet al primero de la fila, que lo recibió sin problemas

Uno por uno fueron pasando, algunos fallaban por poco centímetros su tiro, otros con más suerte logran encestar en su primer intento. Cuando al final llego su turno, sus compañeros centraron toda su atención en él, acostumbrados a verlo fallar en todos los ejercicios.

 Aseguro su agarre sobre la superficie rugosa del balón y la lanzo. El balón giro en dirección contraria y salió disparado rebotando contra la pared. La risa de sus compañeros no se hizo esperar.

-¿Que mierda fue eso? – comento uno riendo ruidosamente

-Te dije que no iba a poner hacerlo – secundo un chico pelinegro  

-Alguien no tendrá una buena nota – canturreo burlón otro

-Oye Edd, mi hermano lanza mejor que tú

Ese último comentario, provoco la risa de todos, Edd bajo la mirada avergonzado. 

-¡Bien, ya basta! – Hizo callar Kevin, escribiendo algo sobre la lista – Ahora quiero que todos corran diez vueltas 

Los compañeros de Edd miraban a Kevin con expresión aburrida, uno de ellos incluso soltó una pequeña risa.

-¡Dije algo gracioso! – Grito enseguida fulminando con la mirada al grupo – ¿Y bien? Que esperan, una invitación, ¡Muévanse! quiero que corran, vamos que no tengo todo el día – ordeno

Edd odiaba correr, sus compañeros siempre se burlaban de su forma tan particular de correr, pero esta vez parecían más concentrados en murmurar quejas sobre Kevin.

-¿Por qué el profesor lo dejo a cargo? – pregunto uno de ellos malhumorado

-Porque es parte del equipo de futbol, los jugadores siempre tienen privilegios

-¿No se enteraron? Ya no es parte del equipo de futbol, ahora está en el equipo de basquetbol – informo un chico regordete

-Seguramente lo echaron del equipo

-Sigue siendo un presumido de todas formas

-El tipo es como una patada en los huevos

Edd se sintió molesto por sus comentarios, él mejor que nadie conocía ese lado tan poco amable del pelirrojo, pero de igual forma había sido testigo del Kevin que podía llegar a ser más considerado. 

-¡Esto no es un paseo por el parque señoritas! – grito el pelirrojo

Los gritos de Kevin hicieron poco para callar la conversación de sus compañeros, que continuaron maldición en voz baja.

-Norton guarda silencio de maldita una vez, si no quieres que te haga corres hasta que vomites tu almuerzo – amenazo

Norton un chico rubio, guardo silencio enseguida, por su propio bien lo mejor era no contradecir al pelirrojo. Edd se sentía sofocado, los demás se adelantaban sacándoles una vuelta de ventaja, a este paso sería el último en acabar. Busco con el rabillo del ojo a Kevin, ubicándolo de pie junto a la entrada, por un momento le pareció que miraba en su dirección, pero rápidamente desecho esa idea regresando su atención al camino, necesitaba concentrarse y dejar de imaginar cosas…

################

Entro a la oficina del director con un manojo de hojas en las manos, de última hora el director había solicitado su presencia, quizás para tratar algún asunto con respecto al consejo estudiantil. Llego tras terminar su última clase del día, saludo a la secretaria que encontró junto a la fotocopiadora, la mujer de cabello corto regreso el saludo, indicándole que tomara asiento y esperara su turno.

Y así lo hizo, se acercó a la puerta de la oficina del director, donde se encontraban cuatro sillas posicionadas en línea junto a la pared. Al llegar encontró tres de las cuatro sillas vacías.

Automáticamente se sintió incómodo.

Junto a la puerta, estaba sentado Kevin, con la miraba baja y las manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su sudadera naranja. Edd se quedó inmóvil por un par de segundos, antes de acercarse y ocupar la silla que estaba al extremo contrario.

No fue hasta que se encontró sentado, que Kevin pareció notar su presencia mirando en su dirección. Edd no estaba seguro si debía decir algo, pero las palabras murieron en su boca al ver el rostro de Kevin. Tenía el pómulo derecho inflamado, bajo su ojo había una mancha oscura y de su labio inferior salía una fina línea de sangre ya seca. La sorpresa inicial de encontrarse a Kevin en la oficina del director, le impidió notar el estado de su ropa, sucia y maltratada.

Se alarmo al verlo en ese estado, pero tuvo que reprimir el impulso de preguntar y tratar de averiguar lo que paso. Ellos no eran amigos, por lo que no estaba seguro de como Kevin reaccionaria a sus interrogantes.

Su pequeño dilema interno término al escuchar la puerta abrirse, de la oficina salió un chico alto y castaño que lucía en las mismas condiciones que Kevin, con el cabello revuelto y raspones en los brazos. Enseguida Kevin se puso de pie y entro a la oficina, sin siquiera mirarlo. Pasaron unos largos minutos hasta que volvió a escuchar la puerta abrirse y al igual que lo hizo al entrar, Kevin camino rumbo a la salida sin detenerse.  

Edd dudo un momento antes de entrar a la oficina, el director lo recibió, tenía una mirada severa que se suavizo al momento de verlo, lo invito a sentarse y le hablo de sus planes para organizar una fiesta a los alumnos, un baile por el fin del ciclo escolar, Edd tomo nota de todo y tras despedirse, abandono la oficina.  

Durante su camino de regreso a los casilleros, encontró los pasillos completamente vacíos, la última clase había terminado hace ya más de una hora, motivo por el cual se encontraba solo en medio de los pasillos, se apresuró a sacar un par de libros de su casillero y dejo la escuela a paso rápido.

Cruzo el estacionamiento de la escuela, encontrándose con la figura de Kevin al final del camino, junto a la parada del autobús,  Edd se sintió tentado a detener su marcha y dar media vuelta, una idea que desecho rápidamente, no existía una razón lógica para evitar al pelirrojo. Ignoro por completo, esa pequeña voz interna que parecía advertirle a gritos que debía alejarse. Y siguió adelante.

De nuevo, el mayor no pareció darse cuenta de su presencia hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la mirada que recibió expresaba la sorpresa que sentía al verlo, que rápidamente se desvaneció, tomando una postura más relajada.

-Doble tonto – lo llamo, provocándole un leve respingo, la voz de Kevin sonaba ligeramente más rasposa – Creí ya no había nadie por aquí, el viejo te dejo mucha tarea extra ¿no?

Edd supuso que hablaba al director cuando se refirió _al viejo_ , solo se limitó a asentir sin poder despegar la vista de los moretones en su rostro. Ambos cruzaron miradas, Kevin fue el primero en romper el contacto visual, empezando a caminar sin decir nada, seguido de  Edd un par de pasos detrás.   

Caminaron varias calles de este modo, el pelirrojo con su caminar lento, con las manos ocultas en los bolsillos y Edd, cabizbajo apretando la correa de su mochila en su mano, intentando convencerse de que no había razón para sentirse nervioso, después de todo se dirigían a la misma dirección. Nunca antes había caminado juntos a casa, o bueno _, casi juntos_ , Kevin siempre parecía ser el primero en irse o el último en salir, al tener practica en su nuevo equipo de basquetbol.

Comenzaba atardecer, cuando emprendió el camino de regreso a casa. Un par de pasos después se encontraban esperando el cambio de luz del semáforo, frente al paso peatonal. Ahora que lo recordaba, sentía curiosidad del porque el repentino cambio de equipo, una pregunta sin respuesta que duda mucho, alguna vez externara al pelirrojo.   

-… Me escuchaste

Edd lo observo en silencio, incapaz de procesar lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Qué? – pregunto confundido

-Deja de mirarme así, comienzas a molestarme – gruño Kevin mirándolo con el ceño fruncido

En algún punto mientras esperaban, Edd debió quedarse mirando el rostro del pelirrojo más tiempo del debido, de forma inconsciente al estar demasiado distraído con sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento… pero

-Pero – repitió impaciente 

-No quiero sonar entrometido, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme que fue lo que paso, para que terminaras en tales condiciones

Kevin guardo silencio por un momento, mirándolo fijamente como buscando algo en su mirada, que al parecer no encontró, dejo escapar un suspiro antes de hablar –Esto – comenzó – No es nada, solo una pelea sin importancia – dijo con simpleza

Edd no lo conocía más allá de las pocas veces en que habían compartido el mismo ascensor, o cuando se encontraban en los pasillos durante el cambio de clases, pero algo de indicaba que estaba mintiendo. Aun así, decidió no insistir en el tema.

-¿Y tú? Como terminaste en la oficina del director – pregunto 

-Fui llamado para tratar un asunto concerniente al consejo estudiantil, el director tiene planeado organizar un baile por el fin del ciclo escolar – explico con cierta alegría

\- ¿Un baile? – Enarco una ceja – Espero que no vaya a ser obligatorio asistir 

-¿No te gustan los bailes? 

-No cuando tengo que invitar a una chica a ir

Esa respuesta desconcertó a Edd, el pelirrojo casi siempre estaba rodeado de chicas y no cualquier chicas, si no de las porritas, las más populares y bonitas de toda la escuela. Parecía difícil de creer que Kevin se sintiera nervioso al tener que invitar a una chica a salir, cuando convivía con ellas todo el tiempo. Edd estaba a punto de decir algo cuando.

Se detuvo en seco. 

Sintió el pánico invadir sus venas o quizás sería la adrenalina que su cuerpo producía naturalmente, en respuesta a la situación de riesgo que estaba por afrontar. Sus músculos se tensaron y sus pupilas se dilataron. No fue consiente de cuánto tiempo permaneció inmóvil, pero debió ser el suficiente para llamar la atención de Kevin.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto

-…

-Estas pálido – señalo

Kevin arqueo una ceja al no recibir respuesta y busco al frente, siguiendo la dirección de la mirada de Edd localizando al grupo de brabucones al final de la siguiente calle. Rápidamente entendió. 

-Es por esos idiotas – afirmo

Edd dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo al verse descubierto. Se sentía tan avergonzado, ahora seguramente Kevin se burlaría de él por su cobardía. Bajo la mirada esperando escuchar la risa burlona del mayor.

-Si dejas que te intimiden, terminaras escondiéndote toda la vida – dijo con cierta molestia

Observo la expresión seria en el rostro de Kevin, sin ningún signo de burla y con el entrecejo levemente fruncido, hablaba enserio. No supo cómo responder, sintiéndose demasiado inquieto al tener a Kevin mirándolo directamente.

 -¿Y bien? te vas a quedar parado ahí todo el día, camina que no tengo toda la tarde – le ordeno comenzando a caminar

Inhalo con fuerza y se aferró a la correa de su mochila, bajo la mirada y se encogió de hombros, siguiendo los pasos del mayor. Todas las alarmas en su cabeza sonaron, indicándole que se alejara, que se acrecentaron al ganarse la atención del grupo de tres chicos mayores, que sonrieron burlones en su dirección.

Caminaron juntos el último tramo que quedaba.

-Mira lo que tenemos aquí – comenzó uno de ellos – el bebé Eddward

-Tú mami ya te deja salir solo de casa – secundo un chico alto con una perforación en su nariz y labio

Edd sintió que las manos le sudaban y su rostro comenzaba a perder color, por su mente cruzo el recuerdo de aquella vez cuando esos tres sujetos lo arrojaron a la fuente del parque con todo y libros o la ocasión en que lo persiguieron, hasta encerrarlo en un contenedor de basura.

Experiencias que prefería olvidar.

-¿Que pasa Eddward? No vas a saludar a tus viejos amigos – sonrió un chico con apariencia punk, cruzándose de brazos

Miro con horror al grupo de agresores, sin saber qué hacer, expresión que debieron notar los tres brabucones que rieron satisfechos. Cuando pensaba que sus temblorosas rodillas no podrías soportar más su peso, una voz  a su lado hablo.   

-Déjame adivinar, los conocen como tonto, bobo y taradin

Edd que por un momento se había olvidado de la presencia del pelirrojo, lo miro incrédulo por su atrevimiento.

-Y tú, ¿Quién se supone que eres? – pregunto con molestia el chico punk

-Kevin – lo llamo Edd asustado, intentando detener sus provocaciones

-Tenemos a un chico valiente eh – noto con desagrado el brabucón

-Valiente y estúpido – secundo uno de sus amigos

-Y  cómo funciona esto, cada uno piensa por separado o comparte un cerebro entre todos –Escupió con sarcasmo Kevin

-Sera mejor cuidaría tus palabras – amenazo el chico punk

-Mejor tú cierras la boca – respondió mordaz Kevin

Desastre, Edd retrocedió pronosticando una pelea, que por fortuna no llego.

-Oigan que se supone que hacen – hablo un joven con cabello largo y una camiseta negra 

-Dan, estábamos por darle una lección a estos idiotas – respondió el chico punk

-Déjense de tonterías y vámonos – regaño Dan con voz fuerte

De mala gana los tres brabucones siguieron a Dan hasta la esquina, donde una camioneta estacionada los esperaba, no si antes lanzar un par de insultos y amenazas a ambos. A los que Kevin no dudo en responder, mostrando su dedo medio en todo lo alto. Edd solo pudo tragar con dificultad, tiritando en su lugar.    

No fue sino hasta que la camioneta arranco que Edd se permitió respirar tranquilo. Escucho a Kevin gruñir, parecía molesto, como cuando lo vio afuera de la oficina del director. Entonces no supo que decirle ¿Agradecerle tal vez?  

-Eso fue muy valiente – fue lo más inteligente que atino a decir

-Ni lo menciones – respondió irritado

-Yo nunca habría…

-Hablo enserio – lo interrumpió ­– Más te vale que no le digas nada de esto a nadie, ¿entendido?

Edd se quedó mudo ante ese repentino cambio de actitud del pelirrojo, asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. 

-Tengo cosas que hacer – dijo apresurado empezando a caminar

-Espera – lo llamo - Eso quiere decir que no vas a subir

-No es obvio bobo, si quisiera estar en casa hubiera llegado mucho antes – tan rápido como esas palabras salieron de su boca, Kevin se arrepintió –Bien como sea, lo que paso no fue la gran cosa – agrego tratando de sonar desinteresado 

Edd sintió que una emoción cálida burbujeaba en su interior, Kevin había aceptado acompañarlo todo ese tiempo voluntariamente, eso significaba que no le desagradaba su compañía. 

-Adiós perdedor – se despido avanzando a grandes zancadas 

Edd dejó escapar un suspiro, sintiéndose contrariado por las últimas palabras del pelirrojo y su repentino cambio de humor, eso parecía ser una constante cuando se trataba de Kevin, pasar de la amabilidad a la antipatía en cuestión de segundos. Se reprendió a si mismo por esperar algún tipo de trato diferente, después de todo _ellos no eran amigos_ , se repitió. 

El tiempo corría y el final del año escolar estaba cada vez más cerca…

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, soy nueva en este fandom, si les gusto este primer capítulo y les gustaría que lo continuara háganmelo saber. 
> 
> Saludos y gracias por leer.


End file.
